


How Things Have Changed.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth prompt: It's Franky's last day in Wentworth and, of course, she has to have one last "chat" with the beautiful governor. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Have Changed.

“Day of freedom,” Franky said to herself, stretching her hands up above her head, “excellent.”  
The truth was she was nervous, she hadn’t been in the outside world for years. It’s not like she had a family or even any friends waiting for her. 

“Doyle, the governor wants to see you.”  
Will escorted the prisoner to Erica’s office, closing the door as he left the two of them alone.  
“Franky, must be looking forward to this afternoon,” Erica smiled.  
Franky nodded, “Can’t really believe it, to be honest. Kind of thought I’d be here forever, or die in here,” she shrugged, smiling.  
“Well, it’s not going to be the same without you, Franky,” Erica stood up and walked over to Franky’s chair, “it’s going to suck having to wait the whole day to…see you,” she whispered, as she backed Franky up in the wall of her office, “having to wait the whole day to touch you.”  
Franky stared at Erica, her teeth biting into her own lip as Erica’s words washed over her, “Yeah? Suck not having me on call, huh?” she smirked.  
Erica nodded, “Mm, yeah,” she held Franky’s face in her hands and pushed her lips against the prisoner’s.  
“You gonna get a new favourite prisoner to play with?” Franky’s lips were smiling but vulnerability shone through her eyes.  
Erica cocked her head to the side, “No way, you know you’re my only one Franky,” she said sincerely, running a finger up and down Franky’s cheek.  
Franky nodded and leant forward to kiss the governor, but Erica pushed her back against the wall and initiated the kiss instead, holding Franky’s hips against the wall as she started tracing her lips and tongue down her throat. Franky moaned softly.  
“It used to be me pushing you up against this wall, you know,” she managed to get out.  
Erica laughed softly, “That was a long time ago.”  
It was true, Franky had taught Erica how to be rough, and the roles had reversed. Erica liked the control, the power, and Franky should have guessed she would, and now it was always Erica who took the lead. She did so again now as she cast a quick glance to the closed door and another to the clock.  
“You know soon we won’t have all these time constraints either,” she whispered, “and I won’t have to do this so quickly. We can take our time and I can fuck you for hours,” she continued as with ease and experience she threw her hands into Franky’s underwear and began working her over, “I mean, maybe we can leave the curtains open or something, still let the danger live, but no time constraints.”  
Franky merely moaned in response. She loved the way Erica talked to her as she slid her fingers inside her, loved the way she whispered in her ear as she started to fuck her, loved hearing her talk about their future together, outside of these walls. Franky gasped and threw her hands around Erica’s neck, pulling her in close as she climaxed. Erica kissed her on the neck gently as she moved higher, nipping her on the ear and wiping her fringe out of her face to look her in the eyes.  
“I love you,” she whispered.  
Franky swallowed, still trying to get her breathing in check, “I love you too,” she breathed out, leaning her head back against the wall as Erica disentangled herself from her and walked towards her desk. A moment later she was back.  
“You better go,” Erica pushed her keys into Franky’s hand, “I’ll see you tonight.”


End file.
